Little Lynel
by Asinas Lynel
Summary: AU SO3. Rated just incase. What if Albel had a daughter? One answer to this question is Little Lynel. A sweet girl with her father's temper.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3, Albel, Albel's mother. I mearly own the Unamed woman, and little Lynel. If i owned it this wouldn't be a FANfiction, right?

There came a knock at the house of the Nox residence. Less of ahouse and more of a small mansion really. The one to answer it was the family's servent. Inside from the cold snow walked a figure in a hood and cape. When the hood was pushed back it revealed to be one of the local ladies of the king's court. Well, one of the young ladies. Young Albel and his mother Lady Nox came tio greet the woman, who produced from under her cloak, a small babe, not only a few weeks old.

Albel eyed the woman, then the child and crossed his arms waiting for the woman to explain herself. He had an inkling already, that the woman would try claiming the child to be of his own blood. He went through this often and most times with women he could never quiet recall meeting, much less doing anything else with. But this one was certaintly different. He knew this Lady.

Sure enough. Hes suspicions were right. "Albel. I want you to meet your daughter...Lynel." Albel frowned watching the woman. She could see in his eyes how he wasn't fully beleiving that this was his child. He would need proof. And that was what she would give him. Gently she pinched the child's foot, making the little girl wake up and begin to cry. Her eyes opened...Wide crimson eyes. "Proof enough Albel?" Ineed he was stunned. For red eyes were rare, and for that child to have red eyes like his own...He watched his mother gasp. She took the small guirl in her arms as she calmed down and settled to sleep again.

He was in shock. Almost in a daze he moved over and reached up to pull the stocking off the small girl's head to reveal dark brown hair. His hair, His eyes..His mother remarked that she seemed to even have his temper. When he turned to speak to the Lady she was gone. She wouldn't be heared from again. It seems, Albel had become the sole guardian of his little daughter. "Lynel?...Well then," He turned to look at the small child in his mother's arms. "Hello. Lynel Nox"

5 Years Later

Albel frowned as he looked out the window. The boys were at it again. Lynel was on the ground crying as some local boys threw rocks at her. Growling the red eyed man walked out and crossed his arms. The boys all stopped and stared in horror at the Black Brigade Captain. They began to back away and Lynel looked up from her spot in the snow. Her pale face red from crying, almost as red as her eyes. "What...do you maggots think your doing?" His eyes shifted from the boys who looked at each others gulping down hard lumps in their throats. Some were droping stones. To his daughter who was sitting there trying to dry her tears. "Get up fool. What have I told you about times like this?"

Sniffling Lynel stood up shaking, and her father could see where the boys had given her bruises from the stones, as well as torn her uniform for school. She looked up to her father then to the boys. Strangley she fell into an emotionless cold state to rival her father's. "Never let them have the advantage..." She eyed the biggest boy, the one who was leading the others agaisnt her. "Never to show your weakness to the enemies.." The boy stared at her, how she had went from a crying five year old, to a sudden cold and scary figure. The girl suddenly lept at the boy, fully intent on beating the living snot out of him. That was until she was caught around the middle by her father's metal claw.

"Come inside before you freeze to death fool. And all of you maggots...Go home before I decide to lose my patience." The boys all turn and ran as he walked inside and sat her down. Closing the door after them he started to strip off her wet and torn coat, he lead her off to go and get an afternon snack. Lynel following after him and gripping his hand tightly as she giggled. Once again that sweet girl. 


End file.
